


I am Here

by Silentfangirl



Series: Poems [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentfangirl/pseuds/Silentfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sisters can fight and bicker but they always have each other's backs when it really matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caity Sullivan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caity+Sullivan).



I am here  
No matter what,  
I am always here.

The truth may be hard to see—  
A curtain hung across the stage.

But, lack of sight,  
Does not hinder the existence.

You have been through much—  
Struggled and fought,  
With few, if any, by your side.

Cast into the sea to drown,  
Your wings have been clipped,  
Betrayed by those you hold most dear.

Yet, I am here—  
With my hand outstretched. 

To pull you out of the sea,  
To help you fly once more,   
To forever be a source of trust.  
Whether I am behind you, offering support  
Or by your side, fighting alongside with you  
Or in front, protecting you from future harm.

I am always here.

We may push each other away  
Say or do things we eternally regret—  
Waves forever pounding against a shore.

Yet, we bear it all,  
The shore never flees.

For forgiveness is never far,  
Waves gently lapping against the shore instead.

I am here,  
Never will I leave.

I am here  
No matter the obstacle in your path,  
I am always going to be here.


End file.
